warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Phorid
Phorid is an infested boss, found when an infested invasion manages to "Infest" the boss node. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you receive Nyx Helmet, Nyx Chassis or Nyx Systems Blueprint. Upon death, Phorid has a chance of dropping rare Resources of the planet he has appeared. Appearance and Abilities Phorid is essentially a massive red version of the standard Charger, with bright blue nodes all over its body. Despite its massive size, it is as fast or even faster than the already agile Chargers, and a single melee swipe from it will deal 350+ damage. While it used to knock the victim down as well, as of U11 it no longer does that. However, Phorid is not just a simple Charger on Infested steroids, it also has two special abilities in its arsenal. The first is an unavoidable scream attack that will stagger all players in the level while rapidly draining shields (or health if shields are down). Thankfully, Phorid itself is immobile during this attack. The second ability is Psychic Bolts. Akin to Nyx's, Phorid will launch a cluster of very high damage yellow homing bolts that can ignore shields and deal direct damage to health. While the bolts home in on their target, they are destroyed on impact with terrain and objects. However, Phorid's Psychic Bolts are infamous for being able to one-shot even high level players, making it the most devastating ability in its arsenal. Similar to all other Infested bosses, Phorid has no shields to protect itself. However, it has a very large health pool and can also slowly regenerate its health if not attacked, making it ill-advised to disengage from it for too long. Phorid, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"(Revoke the frailties of flesh. Let us in.)"'' *''"(We are the vessel through which immortality is achieved. Assimilate, .)"'' Strategy As always, it is advised to kill off any other Infested around the boss arena before engaging Phorid. However, this is particularly important against Phorid as, while Phorid itself can't move during its Scream attack, other Infested can. A Scream while other Infested are around can and will be devastating. Phorid's claws can deal a massive amount of damage, making a melee standoff extremely dangerous in a solo or duo attempt. However, one should not stray too far from it, as Phorid only uses its Psychic Bolts if its target is not in close range. Since the Bolts are the most dangerous of its abilities, it's best to simply not get too far away or too close to Phorid. The Scream attack is not particularly threatening as long as you have enough shields to tank it. It is recommended to use a shotgun when doing a solo run against Phorid, as it is capable of doing massive damage in point blank range while preventing it from using the Psychic Bolts. The shotgun should have high damage, and/or damage because these are the damage types that the Sinew Phorid suffers the most. The best way to go about fighting Phorid would be to bait it to a decently open area and lure it in circles with your shotgun. Be careful of its claws and make sure not to accidentally run into terrain and get cornered. If you have a Glaive or Kestrel, you can occasionally throw it to harass Phorid and keep its health from regenerating while you reload. Remember, if you are reloading with at least one bullet still in your clip, the Glaive will not restart the reload on return. To prevent the lethal Psychic Bolts, you should check your surroundings and the location of crates, pillars or cover. If Phorid does launch the Psychic Bolts, immediately roll and slide behind cover. You should wait for the Bolts to come closer then get to the cover on time. If the Bolts are coming from above, rolling can make them crash into the ground. In case you are not confident in your ability to dodge, utilizing Warframe abilities such as Slash Dash or Snow Globe to survive the attack. Another freezing tactic that works quite well is the use of Frost's Snowglobe and lure Phorid into. Since it is almost consantly using melee, Snowglobe will slow it down considerably, enough to melee without worry, or circle around him while firing. Safe Spot : '''there's a large pit at the Phorid's arena where you can stand on the rock at the edge of the pit. Phorid will neither move nor attack, making the mission incredibly easy to fight as long as you have sufficient ammo and high base damage or well modded weapons. This is the best way to fight it when playing solo '''Pathing Exploit: Phorid is perhaps agile, but it is not immune to getting stuck in stairs and tight places (edges) like other NPCs. This is exploitable by luring it to the stairs next to the ledges on one side of the room. It will usually get stuck under the stairs, so players can easily shoot it from the side. It might eventually find its way up the stairs but may also very well get stuck for good. If it gets up and you're not ready to finish it off yet, jump down and repeat. You can also lure him between 2 crates on his platform so he get's stuck for good, unable to cast his scream too. Also, players using the Shade sentinel can be used to block off the Phorid by cloaking in front of a small corridor, stopping the Phorid from reaching other players. However, eventually it can squeeze past the cloaked player. Excalibur and Mag tactic: '''Excalibur and Mag are a potentially devastating duo. Aside from their abilities alone, two of their paired abilities can be used with colossal power. Phorid is one of the easier bosses to use this tactic on. When he comes into close range, have the Mag player tag him with Bullet Attractor. Once he's hit, have the Excalibur player go in close and use Radial Javelin. Due to the Javelins nature, they are indeed attracted to Phorid. If it is executed properly, each Javelin should hit for 1000+ damage. Rinse and repeat. '''Valkyr tactic: '''If you use Valkyr's Hysteria ability, you can easily rush and beat down Phorid within the duration at max level. '''Trinity tactic: Phorid's massive health pool and hit locations make him particularly vulnerable to an offensively-built Trinity. By making use of Fleeting Expertise and a minimum rank Well Of Life, a Trinity can briefly tag Phorid with a Well before applying Energy Vampire. With a max rank Vampire and a significant amount of Power Strength, while avoiding increases to Power Duration, Trinity can kill Phorid in a few seconds. Boltor Prime tactic: '''This "tactic" is rather simple; all a player must do is hold down the trigger of a Boltor Prime while aimed at the Phorid. A well-modded, forma'd Boltor Prime can anhililate the Phorid at ~level 27 with only half a magazine. It is recommended that the player wear a Rhino Warframe to delete any possible threat of damage, and to cast the Roar skill for additional damage. '''Additional Steam guide http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=136994097#42598 Trivia *It is said by Lotus that a spy cell had gone missing while trying to explore the lair of Phorid, hence the call for its assassination. *Phorid is one of four bosses (the others being the Jackal, Hyena Pack and Raptor) that can instantly kill most players with one of its abilities. *Prior to Update 11, Phorid's melee swipes can knock the victim down, and its scream attack will constantly stagger all players. Both CC abilities were removed as of Update 11 to reduce player frustration. *As of Update 11, Phorid's arena is now an altered version of the traditional Asteroid Base boss arena used by Vor and Vay Hek. Instead of the center platform, it instead sports a mostly flat rock field with 3 large rock pillars. The pool is also removed. *Phorid and J3-Golem are the only bosses with regenerating health. *There is a bug with the Vauban's Vortex ability that will permanently ragdoll Phorid, its waypoint will remain stationary and it will have no health *Phorid shares its name with a family of flies that have a pronounced hump on their thorax, much like Phorid itself. *Phorid is on the long list of bosses that are fully vulnerable to the stasis component of Rhino's Stomp ability, allowing him to be stunlocked to death provided the squad has enough firepower to bring him down. *Phorid is believed to be a Grineer that was mutated by the virus, note the upsidedown Grineer trooper head hanging off it's chin. **This theory is solidified as Phorid has Ferrite Armor, commonly worn by the Grineer. This was added in Update 11.5. Very rarely, like General Sargas Ruk, Phorid will "double-drop" mods, although it is purely a visual glitch and the second mod is a resource. History *Phorid used to be located at Naeglar, Eris. Now the boss does not exist in any particular mission by its self, only in assasination alerts will it appear. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Infested